The Right Path
by XxKitsukaxX
Summary: Sunagakure is the place that i thought i could stay forever, i only had one friend, and no family. But, i have an uncontrollable power that torments me, and almost makes me wish i were dead. Everything changes when that power starts to destroy me.


I was outside, sitting in the corner just staring at my hands. Why did people not give me a chance? Why were they so mean? I ask myself these questions every day. I had no friends for 1 reason. I have a frightening power that only have, no else in the world has ever seen anything like it. So I am alone in more than one way. My father died when I 3 and my mother disappeared when I was 4.

The sun was starting to set in the Hidden Sand village, my home for the 6 years i have been alive. I let out a small sigh and stood up, when i heard a scream come from around the corner. I walked toward the noise and peeked around the corner of the building.

"Get away from me you monster!" I heard a boy call. "Let go of me freak!" a girl screamed. These were names that I have been very familiar with from the past years. I looked over at the small red haired boy that they were obviously directing their comments to.

There was sand flying everywhere and almost all the kids screams were dieing as they ran in the opposite direction of the boy.

"No! Wait!" The boy screamed "I didn't mean to hurt you!" His chin dropped to his chest and tears started streaming down his face. Sand was swishing around ham in an unusual way that i had never seen before. I slowly walked out from around the corner toward the weeping boy. he didn't look like he was older than me or he was at least a year younger. he had a small brown bear in his right hand that suddenly just dropped to the sandy ground. I bent down and picked up the small bear.

"Hey! Are you alright?" I said in a soft voice. He looked up at me, tears still streaming down his cheeks. He had red-brown hair, Blue-green eyes, with the thickest black outline I have ever seen on a person before. He took the bear from my hands and lowered his head to his chest again.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he replied

"Why would I be afraid of you? I have no reason to be." He looked down at his feet. I could tell that he feels alone all the time. No one there to listen to him, just like me. I could tell just by looking in his eyes, how sad they were.

"People are afraid of me too." I murmured. He looked up at me with a stunned look on his face.

"Why are they afraid of you?" he whispered.

"Its really hard to explain. I've been alone practically all of my life and when I'm mad or sad, well something happens that I can't explain. So I have to try and remain calm all the time so I don't loose control." I looked down at my feet and shoved my hand in my pocket grasping my mother's locket that she gave me before she disappeared. All at once i snap back into reality and my hand flies up for the boy to shake. " I'm Kitsuka" I said joyfully.

" I'm" he paused for a moment glancing at his feet." I'm Gaara" he finally whispered, but he just looked at my outstretched hand. I slowly lowered my arm now realizing who I was talking to. I had heard of him. He was an experiment, with the demon of Shukaku the Sand Spirit. He has tremendous power inside of him that the village fears deeply, but he is also their most dangerous weapon. The Kazekage's most powerful weapon that is starting to become a threat to the village,

" I am not going to run away." I said in a firm voice " I know what it feels like to be called names, to be excluded from all the others around you."

"Really?" Gaara murmured with a confused look on has face.

"I'll be your friend, I-I mean we are a lot alike so i think we would be good friends. Gaara looked up with the corner of his mouth slightly raised into a small grin.

"Yeah, I would like that."

A year and a half went by and Gaara and I had been good friends for a while. Until one day when I was walking the streets of the village, I got cornered in and alley by two kids from the Sand Village.

"Hey freak." one of them said" you never should have stayed here in this village." The other kid just nodded with a smirk on his face.

"We don't need a worthless piece of trash gallivanting around the village, you don't belong here so why don't you just leave!" the other one said

"I do belong here! I am a ninja of the hidden Sand village and I always will be!" I screamed

"Oh yeah? A ninja. What can you do to help this village?"

I could feel the blood start to boil inside of me, I was starting to get mad . one more move from him, and he would regret that he ever laid eyes on me. I could feel it getting stronger. I clenched my fists and held my breath. I don't think I could hold on any longer.

"What's the problem?!?! Gonna cry go a head cry. I new you were worthless."

That was the last straw. I couldn't take it any more. It just happened in a flash. Invisible to the regular person (except me) wisps of air went through their ears, eyes, and mouths. They won't know what hit them. All of a sudden they grasped their stomachs and fell to their knees.

"What is this! What is this agonizing pressure!"

"Its a special kind of jutsu that no one has ever had but me. It is very powerful and extremely painful. It slowly burns all of your internal organs until there is almost nothing left, but you are still alive. That's not even the worst part. After it is done with your organs it burns through your skin leaving a giant gaping hole, then it starts eating away at your face so when you are dead, your body will be virtually unrecognizable." I smiled" It is the most painful jutsu known to all shinobi, and its just me alone who can do it."

A moment later, they collapse to the ground dead. Their flesh burned and hair singed, they almost looked inhuman. Then it finally set in, what I had just done. I had taken two more human lives. I collapsed to my knees with my hands over my face, damp with tears," What did I just do. I can't stay here. I have to leave the village." I ran as fast as I could to my house and packed anything in sight into my backpack. I ran in the shadows so I would not get caught, when I saw Gaara sitting on the swings, staring at the ground. I called him over to the shadows from which I was hiding in.

" What are you doing Kitsuka?" Gaara whispered

"I have to leave the village." I said with a frown

"What!"

"Shhhhhh! Be quiet! No one else can know." I looked at the starry sky above then back at Gaara. "I'll be back someday. Good-bye Gaara." I turned around and started run when I lurched forward and fell on my face. There was immense pain surging through my leg. I looked down and saw a smooth stream of sand wrapped tightly around my ankle. "Ouuuuch!!!" I yelled wincing from the pain.

"I'm sorry. But, Kitsuka, you can't go."

" I have to. I did something bad that I cannot take back." As I stood up, the sand slowly started releasing its grip. I walk over to Gaara and reach in my pocket and put my hand around my mother's locket." Here." I hand him my mother's locket. " Take this and remember me. i promise that when I get back I will be better, stronger, and more under control. Don't Forget, when I promise something, I never go back on it." He stares at his palm, just studying the locket. He closes his eyes and nods.

"Good-bye Kitsuka, you will always be my best friend, and I won't forget your promise. I'll hold you to it."

I gave a small grin, turned and ran in the other direction, towards the entrance gate of the Hidden Sand Village, the only home I have ever known. I was barley able to slip past the guards, but I made it without getting caught. So this is what it came to. Me having to run away from my only home, me only friend and my old life. I will change though. I WILL get stronger and I WILL get more control over this evil power that changed my old path. But now that I left the Sand village, I will be considered a rouge ninja from the Village Hidden in the Sand. And I was only 8.


End file.
